Pets of The OTPs
by Aihara Aya
Summary: This fic is about all these shippings with their Pokemon as a pets! So many shippings included here, so just find it out yourself, okay? RnR please?


Disclaimer : Pokémon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri.

Warning : There are so many MANY shippings here. The shippings that included here are Soulsilver, Conflicting, Sequel, Twinleaf, Ferriswheel, Kalos, HoennChampion, Mangaquest, DualRival, Almost (Game!RedxSpe!Yellow), Transceiver(NatexRuri/Yancy), and Senirasu (VolknerxCandice). SO, if you hate any of these shippings and feel uncomfortable to read it. I suggest you exit please.

Now enjoy!~

* * *

_1. Soulsilver_

"Now I don't need any pets because I have you, Silvy Wilvy!" Kotone giggled happily while poking Silver's nose. While the boy himself, trying his very best to remove a cat's ear-shaped bandana out of his head.

"Get this fucking thing off me dammit!"

_2. Conflicting_

"Who's the cute one? Who's the cute one? Yes you are! Yes you are!" Leaf happily hugged a shiny female Eevee she just got earlier from her brother.

And Green was burned with jealousy.

_3. Sequel_

"If you want to get any pets, don't put it in my house, Mei. I already fucking annoyed with my sister's Liepard who cried loudly all these days. And, I'm not going to waste my rage to search for it to the whole Unova if it lost or stolen." Hugh turned back, leaving Mei dumbfounded behind.

And the brunette herself, just silent for a minutes. Until Hugh's sister came approached Mei with her Liepard.

"Um, sorry..."

_4. Twinleaf_

"Kari Kari can I get you a pet or something else or a very very cute Pokémon for you I'll immediately catch it come on let me do it I want to give you a Pokémon as a gift just tell me what you want and I'll give it to you right away can I Kari Kari please please pleaaseee?" Jun gasped for a seconds, then he grinned as always to Hikari who stand in front of him with hand crossed.

"No."

_5. Kalos_

"Serena, why did you choose your Eevee to evolve into a Sylveon?" Calem asked the blonde-girl while staring at Blossom, Serena's Sylveon who sit in front of him. Serena turned left and raised her eyebrows.

"Huuh?"

"I mean, Sylveon is already mainstream, you know? And─"

The blonde-girl rolled her eyes, she knows the direction of this conversation.

"─with it's pink color covered over it, that probably will make my eyes hurt. Besides, there's so many people out there who chooses Sylveon. That means─"

"Shaddup."

"─you're not a creative person, Serena. And now you call that Sylveon your pet? How cruel."

"Fuck you."

_6. Hoennchampion_

"Steven! Look! Isn't this Skitty is cute? I named her Rose! See?" the brunette girl lifted up a Skitty in front of Steven's face so he could see it clearly.

The grey-haired man just stared the Skitty for a second, then took out an Amethyst from his pocket and grinned, "But it's not as charming as this stone, Haruka."

"...I wonder why I could fall in love with a rock-maniac like you."

_7. Almost_

"Red! Red! Red! I just caught a Horsea! See? Isn't she a cutie one?" Yellow hugged a happy Horsea while running into a certain cave on Mt. Silver to visit Red.

The black-haired boy turned right to see his girlfriend rushed into his cave, and without losing his coolness, he gave her a thumb-up.

"..."

"..."

"...Err, sorry I forgot you don't talk."

_8. Senirasu_

"And then you know? That Snorunt immediately jumped into me! And yesterday I caught a Lapras! Did you know how cute it is, Volkner? Oh, and the baby Spheals they're so cute! And then my Abomasnow and Froslass─"

"Uh, Candice. I thought you came here to tell about your Pokémon as a pets, not to tell about hundred of Ice-type Pokémon out there." Volkner sighed.

"...Oops?"

_9. Mangaquest_

"Hey, Crys! How about this Sneasel as your pet?" Gold grinned while showing a female Sneasel to a blue-haired girl in front of him that just facepalmed.

"Gold, you're just saying hundreds name of Pokémon and bring them to me. But as you know, I already had them all." Crystal turned around and started to work on the lab as usual.

And then Gold crying on the corner.

_10. Transceiver_

"Um, Ruri..."

"Yes, Nate?"

"Well, I know you really want Pokémon as your pet to accompany you on your job... but isn't this too much?" Nate scratched his head while staring at many MANY Pokémon that the pink-haired girl brought with her.

"Err..."

_11. Ferriswheel_

"No, White! Pokémon is my friend! I won't call them my pet! How could you do this to me, White? This cute little Cottonee is lonely! It probably wants to be our friend! Not to be a pet! No I won't call them a pet White neeveeerrr!"

"..."

_12. Dualrival_

"Bianca, could you please explain to me why is MY HOUSE full of many Pokémon?"

"Um, well, White gave me some of these Pokémon earlier because she said her house is already full of Pokémon too due to N's craziness about Pokémon. So I don't have a choice than leave it here."

"...In my room?"

"Yep."

And Cheren facepalmed right away.

* * *

Why I wrote down Kalosshipping I even haven't touch the XY game! I want a 3DSSSS! *CRY*

About that Senirasu, well, I know there's not much this shipping fan after all out there, so I just want to write my feelings about them *sob*

And that's it! Sorry for any errors here! I don't have time to proof read ehee/shot.

Now, review please?


End file.
